Yunjae :: Hitori Janai II
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Ini bukan lanjutan dari 'Hitori Janai' yg sebelumnya  Tapi cerita yang sama dalam sudut pandang Yunho, hanya saja ada sebagian rahasia yang terkuak  Semoga temen-temen suka


**HITORI JANAI II**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T / Straight / Yaoi**

**Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Romance **

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaehan (OC)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Ini bukan lanjutan dari 'Hitori Janai' yg sebelumnya

Tapi dengan cerita yg sama dalam sudut pandang Yunho

Tapi, ada sebagian rahasia yang terkuak

Semoga temen-temen suka

Happy Reading ^^

All Yunho POV

-Falshback-

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku pada wanita yang sekarang berada dihadapanku

"apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya menatapku tajam dan ku pegang erat pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Jaehan?" paksaku tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangaku

"Lepasakan aku" pintanya dan menghempas lenganku namun aku tidak bergeming karena peganganku terlalu kuat di tangannya

"Jawab pertanyaanku" aku mulai tidak sabar dengan tingkahnya

"Lepaskan dulu, ini sakit" ucapnya lemah

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan lari" ancamku

"Iya aku tidak akan lari.. sekarang lepaskan, peganganmu sangat sakit" ku lepas pegangan tanganku di lengannya dan terlihat tanda merah disana… sepertinya aku memang terlalu keras memegang tangannya, tapi aku punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu

"sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau melakukannya?" mulaiku lagi

"demi Tuhan.. melakukan apa Yunho?" ucapnya masih mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganya yang masih memar

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Jaehan... kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan Jaejoong, apa maksudmu?" aku sangat kesal sekarang

"Apa kau tidak mencintainya lagi?" aku mulai berteriak

"Aku mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya" dia ikut berteriak mengimbangi suaraku

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau yang jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Yunho" ucapnya ketus

"Huh-?" tanyaku bingung

"Jangan menyangkal, kau pasti tahu alasanku kenapa melakukan itu"

"Apa maksudmu sekarang… jangan mencari kambing hitam" balasku

"Aku tidak mencari kambing hitam, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya" ku lihat bulir air mulai membahsahi matanya

"Lalu apa maksudmu bahwa aku tahu alasanmu melepasakan Jaejoong"

"Semua demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.. Aku tahu walaupun dia terlihat bahagia saat bersamaku, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak.. dia akan bahagia dengan orang lain"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa orang itu?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti"

dengan ucapannya itu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang kebingungan berdiri disisi jalan raya yang sedang diguyur hujan gerimis itu

-End of Flashback-

Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud Jaehan mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun sudah lama tapi sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti… Siapa orang yang mampu membuat Jaejoong bahagia? Dan kenapa harus dia yang menyerah? Apa kepalanya terbentur dan menjadi orang bodoh?

Jaejoong masih saja terus menangis karena wanita itu.. wanita yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 2 tahun dan sekarang malah mencampakkannya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal tepat disaat Jaejoong yakin dengan hatinya untuk menjadikan dia sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tentu saja aku sangat sedih ketika tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan melamar wanita itu.. tapi, jika Jaejoong bahagia apa lagi yang aku harapkan

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu hingga kutemukan sosok yang kucintai berdiri termenung di depan jendela rumah kami menatap kosong ke jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Ya.. ku akui aku memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya 9 tahun lalu, aku sudah tertarik padanya.. tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah mencintaiku dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun sekarang… apa Tuhan berada di pihakku?

"Yunho…" ucapnya merasakan tanganku yang melingkar ditubuhnya

"Kau menangis lagi Jae?" tanyaku dan ku peluk tubuhnya erat, aku tidak ingin melihat sosok rapuhnya terus seperti ini.

"gomen ne.. padahal kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, tapi aku masih saja tidak bisa melupakannya, aku cengeng ya?" ucapnya lagi mencoba menenagkan hatinya

Sejak kejadian itu aku mengajak Jaejoong pindah ke Jepang bersamaku untuk menenangkan hatinya serta memulai hidup baru disini… aku ingin selalu melihatnya bahagia dan tidak terus terpuruk seperti saat ini, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membutanya bahagia walaupun… harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri

"tidak... semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama Jae jika mereka berada dalam posisimu, dia adalah orang pertama yang menarik perhatianmu tapi dengan mudahnya dia membuangmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu" jawabku sedikit menghiburnya

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini, aku ini laki-laki Yun.. aku seharusnya lebih tegar dan kuat" mungkin dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri

"tapi aku suka kau yang seperti ini Jae" ucapku, aku menyukai apapun yang ada dalam diri Jaejoong dan aku senang jika dia menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya padaku

"Yun.. sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sisi lemahku padamu" akunya

"tunjukkan dirimu apa adanya padaku Jae, aku ingin melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya" aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukanku di tubuhnya

"Yun, aku salut padamu" tambahnya lagi

"Hmmm?" ucapku bingung dengan perkatannya barusan

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang masih bertahan berada disisiku" lanjutnya

"Eumm.. Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu Jae?" tanyaku lagi

"Entahlah… tapi semua orang pergi meninggalkanku termasuk orang tuaku, hanya kau yang tetap bertahan… mungkin ini memang sudah nasibku" dia mulai lagi.. menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Jae…"

"sudah 9 tahun aku mengenalmu Yun dan kau masih saja mampu bertahan dengan sikap manjaku dan keegoisanku, kau sangat hebat Yun" aku sangat benci ketika dia mulai bersikap seperti ini

"Kau tidak lelah denganku Yu-"

"Jae.. dengarkan aku" aku membalik tubuhnya menghadapku

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah lelah denganmu, terserah kau mau bersikap manja atau egois aku tidak peduli. Tunjukkan semua dirimu padaku dan aku akan selalu menerima seperti apapun itu"

"Yun-ah" aku memeluk tubuhnya dan kurasakan Jaejoong mulai menangis dalam pelukkanku

"Jae… kepergian orang tuamu bukanlah salahmu, mereka pergi karena Tuhan sudah memanggil mereka. Aku juga sudah tidak memiliki orang tua sekarang, tapi aku memilikimu Jae... Kita akan kuat ketika bersama, bukankah aku sering mengatakannya padamu"

"Yunho aku takut, aku taku Yun… aku takut suatu hari kau juga akan meninggalkanku sama seperti mereka semua" aku mengeratkan pelukkanku ditubuhnya

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tidak sendiri kau memilikiku… ingat itu"

"Yunho.. Arigatou na.. hontouni... arigatou" aku sudah sangat sering mendengar kata-kata ini keluar dari mulutnya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkannya

"sekarang kau istirahatlah… tapi sebelumnya kau harus makan dulu, tubuhmu sangat kurus, aku seperti sedang memeluk potongan kayu daripada tubuh manusia"

"Baka" ucapnya dan mulai tersenyum

"Kau tahu Jae, aku menyukai seluruh apa yang ada dalam dirimu, tapi.. aku paling menyukai wajah tersenyummu"

"Sankyuu na"

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah susah payah memasak untukmu" aku menarik pergelangan tangannya perlahan

"Kau memasak?"

"tentu saja"

"Aku tidak yakin" dia sudah bisa mengejekku sekarang.. baguslah

"yah.. walaupun tidak seenak buatanmu tapi aku sudah berusaha"

"baiklah aku akan makan banyak untuk menghargai usahamu" ucapnya dan kami berjalan menuju meja makan

"itu baru Jaejoong yang manis" godaku padanya

"kau ini, apa 9 tahun masih kurang bagimu untuk menyadari kalau aku ini laki-laki?"

"tidak.. tapi bagiku walapun laki-laki kau tetap saja manis"

"Kau harus bangga karena hanya dirimu yang ku ijinkan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku manis"

"benarkah? Oh… aku terharu" ucapku sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Baka janai" ucapnya dan mengulurkan lidahnya padaku

"hhhhmmm… ini enak Yun, kau sudah pintar memasak sekarang" akhirnya dia memuji masakanku

"benarkah, kalau begitu makan yang banyak"

"Haii" Jaejoong terus memakan masakan buatanku dengan lahap hingga makanan di hadapanya habis tanpa sisa lalu menatapku perlahan lebih tepatnya makanan di depanku

"Yun makanan di piringmu masih penuh tuh, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"tapi kau belum makan sama sekali"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu makan Jae"

"dasar… mmmmm…. Yun"

"Mmmm…"

"boleh…." Jaejoong menunjuk-nujuk makanan itu.. sudah kuduga

"Kau mau makananku" ucapku sedikit menggoda

"Umm…" jawabnya dengan mengagguk

"ambilah" aku berikan makananku padanya

"Sankyuu" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengambil makanan itu

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum Jae"

"Mmm.. kenapa?" jawabnya dengan makanan masih dalam mulutnya

"karena wajah tersenyummu sangat manis"

"haii haii… demi kau, aku akan lebih sering tersenyum sekarang"

"Jaejoong ku memang sangat manis" tambahku

"Yunho ku juga sangat baik" balasnya

"setelah makan ganti pakaianmu dan istirahat, ne?"

"haii" Jaejoong mulai sering tersenyum dan melahap makanannya hingga habis

"Ah… aku kenyang sekali" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan… kadang tingkahnya memang seperti anak-anak, tapi justru itu yang membuat aku menyukainya

"istirahatlah, biar aku yang mencuci piringnya"

"Umm…" Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkanku

"Jae kau sudah tidur?" aku membuka pintu kamar yang berada dihadapanku

"Aku baru akan menutup mataku Yun" aku berjalan mendekatinya

"tidurlah yang nyenyak aku mandi dulu ya"

"Umm…"

"Oyasumi Jae-ah" ucapku dan mencium keningnya lembut

"Yasumi" balasnya

Aku mengambil apakaian ganti dari lemari dan berjalan menuju toilet di kamar kami. Setiap malam Jaejoong selalu menangis setelah mengalami mimpi buruk, itu terjadi sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya… dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkannya sendirian menangis sambil memeluk dirinya di dalam kamar, karena itu aku tidur satu kamar denganya agar aku bisa menjaganya.

Sinar matahari memakasaku membuka mataku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan melihat sekelilingku. Jaejoong sudah tidak ada disisiku, pasti dia sudah bangun dan membuat sarapan saat ini. Dengan tubuh yang masih berantakkan aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur tempat pria cantikku berada

"Ohayou" sapaku padanya

"Ah.. Ohayou Yun" jawabnya membalik tubuhnya menatapku cepat

"mandilah dulu Yun, kau berantakan sekali.. sarapannya sebentar lagi siap" tambahnya dan setelah merasa cukup dengannya aku melingkarkan kedua tangaku di tubuhnya yang mungil

"Mmmm… disini lebih nyaman" ucapku dan meletakkan daguku di pundaknya

"Ie.. kau harus mandi"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jangan menggati topik pembicaraan"

"Aku tidak megganti topik, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"sudah baikkan Yun, sankyuu na"

"haii.. doita"

"sekarang cepat mandi" ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukanku di tubuhnya

"haii haii.. kau ini cerewet sekali" balasku dan berlari. Aku segera mengambil pakaianku dan mandi secepat mungkin… setelah semua siap aku langsung berlari turun menemui Jaejoongku lagi

"sushi dan takoyaki untuk sarapan tidak masalah kan?" kudengar dia bergumam

"tidak masalah Jae" balasku mengagetkannya

"Sudah siap mandinya?" tanyanya dan menatapku kagum

"Sudah" jawabku asal

"Cepat sekali?"

"Aku memang selalu cepat kalau mandi"

"Aku tidak percaya" dia berlagak seperti detektif… lucu sekali

"Kau ini" ucapku mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Sudah siap makanannya? Aku sudah lapar"

"Sudah, ayo makan" Jaejoong membawakan makanan untuk kami ke meja makan, seperti seorang istri yang sedang melayani suaminya… Ah.. aku terlalu berharap

"Jae, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan keluar" usulku padanya

"mau kemana?"

"kan sudah lama kita tidak main-main keluar, mmm… bagaimana kalau kita ke Tokyo Tower?"

"Aku sudah bosan kesana" jawabnya sambil menyuapkan makanan dengan lahap

"tapi kau belum pernah sampai ke puncaknya kan?" bujuk ku

"Iya sih… tapi aku males keluar Yun" sepertinya aku harus memaksanya.. ini demi kebaikannya sendiri

"tidak.. kau harus ikut denganku"

"tapi Yun"

"kau harus lebih sering keluar untuk jalan-jalan Jae, agar pikiranmu lebih tenang" bujuk ku lagi

"baiklah" ucapnya menyerah

"Sekarang selesaikan sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat"

"Ini kan masih pagi Yun"

"Justru karena masih pagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena masih sepi, jadi kita bisa ke puncak dengan mudah"

"yasudah.. aku siap-siap" setelah selesai sarapan aku segera membersihkan piring kami pakai.

"Yun aku sudah siap" Jaejoong berjalan kearahku. Dia memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka menurutku, walaupun memang dia sangat cocok memakai warna putih… tapi udara memang tidak terlalu dingin karena sudah musim semi, jadi biarlah dia memakai apa yang diinginkannya.. aku tidak mau banyak komentar, kalau dia sampai marah aku bisa gawat.

"sudah siap? Ayo berangkat" ucapku dan membersihkan tanganku dengan serbet

Kami berjalan menuju mobil lalu aku membukakan pintu untuknya, yah.. kadang memang aku memperlakukannya terlalu berlebihan, aku sering memperlakukannya seperti perempuan.. tapi, siapa yang bisa menolak, dengan wajah cantik seperti itu dan tubuh yang mungil semua orang pasti akan mengira kalau Jaejoong itu perempuan… lagi pula aku ingin memastikan Jaejoong selalu merasa terlindung ketika bersamaku. Dengan segera setelah aku memasuki mobil aku menyalakan mesin dan kami berangkat menuju Tokyo Tower

Perjalanannya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami. Sampai disana segera saja Jaejoong menarik tanganku dan mengajakku naik langsung ke puncak Tokyo Tower, bilangnya aja males keluar, tapi sekarang malah dia yang kesenengan… tidak perlu memakan waktu lama kami sudah sampai di puncak. Pemandangan dari atas sini memang sangat indah… apalagi sekarang sudah musim semi dan sudah pasti bunga Sakura bermekaran

"Yun… lihat! banyak Sakura" ucapnya dengan wajah ceria dan menujuk-nunjuk keseluruh kota dibawah sana

"Hmm.." balasku

"kau suka?" tambahku

"tentu saja aku suka" jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku

"baguslah"

"Eh.. Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung

"karena akhirnya aku kembali melihatmu tersenyum lepas seperti itu"

"Arigatou Yunho-ah, arigatou gozaimasu" air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari mata indahnya

"sssssttttt.. aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis" ucapku memenangkannya dan memeluk tubuhnya

"Gomen" lagi-lagi kata maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya

Aku semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya yang kurasa bisa saja jatuh secara tiba-tiba... Jaejoong terlalu rapuh.. tubuhnya, hatinya, jiwanya.. semuanya sangat rapuh. Aku tidak ingin menambah kerapuhan tubuhnya dengan parasaan cintaku yang lebih dari sekedar teman padanya… tapi itu sangat sulit… jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan cara lain, aku akan melindunginya semampuku seperti menjaga sebuah boneka kaca di dalam kota persegi yang tidak boleh tersentuh oleh siapapun

"Terima kasih Yunho, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menbalasmu" gumamnya masih dalam dekapanku… kami terus berpelukan sambil menatap bunga Sakura berguguran diterpa angin.

"Ano…" sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku

"Jaehan!" ucapnya kaget

"ternyata benar kau Jaejoong" ucapnya dengan nada ceria

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu disini" tambahnya

"a.. i..iya" jawab Jaejoong kaku dan segera ku genggam tangannya untuk memberinya kekuatan. Kubalik wajahku memandang wajahnya dan tersenyum padanya memeberi kekuatan… Jaejoong membalas senyumku

"sedang apa disini?" Tanya wanita itu

"jalan-jalan" jawab Jaejoong

"bersama Yunho, kalian masih bersama ternyata"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku merasa risih dengan ucapannya barusan

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa" jawabnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" ucapJaejoong dan menarik tanganku menjauh dari wanita itu

"tunggu Jaejoong" teriak wanita itu dan berlari kearah kami

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong berbalik menatapnya

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ano.. itu…" dia menundukan wajahnya

"Jae.." panggilku meremas genggaman tangan kami dan Jaejoong menatapku

"aku tunggu di mobil ya?" ucapku

"tapi Yun-" aku memotong ucapannya dengan meletakkan telunjuk ku dibibirnya dan berlalu pergi

Aku pergi menuju lantai bawah menggunakan lift.. Entahlah, ada persaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatiku. Kenapa Jaehan tiba-tiba muncul? Apa maksud kehadirannya? Apa tujuannya? Kenapa dia datang? Apa dia ingin meminta Jaejoong kembali padanya? Jika benar. Kenapa dulu dia dengan mudah mencampakkan Jaejoong

Kenapa disaat aku mulai ingin menunjukkan rasa cintakku pada Jaejoong... disaat aku merasa aku memiliki harapan untuk menyentuh hati Jaejoong dan mendapatkannya. Apa memang sudah tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk memilki Jaejoong untukku sendiri? Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkanku seperti ini? Apa lebih baik aku melupakan Jaejoong dan membiarkannya bahagia bersama Jaehan?

Tapi jika memang Jaehan ingin Jaejoong kembali padanya dan Jaejoong… menerimanya..? aku… apa aku siap? Pikiranku kacau, aku tidak tahu harus melakukkan apa… segera kusandarkan tubuhku di sandaran mobil, menutup mataku dan menenangkan pikiranku. Pikiran terpotong dengan ketukan yang berasal dari jendela mobil. Jaejoong sudah kembali, segera ku bukakan pintu untukknya dan menyalakan mesin. Aku rasa lebih baik kami pulang sekarang

Perjalanan terasa sangat lama… aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menenangkan hatiku, aku tidak tahan jika seperti ini terus. Suasanan sangat hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali dan aku hanya memfokuskan pandanganku kedepan melihat jalan di hadapanku karena sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi disaat seperti ini

"Yun.." suaranya membangunkanku

"Hmmm…" balasku seadanya

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Lalu kenapa diam"

"Aku hanya sedang konsentrasi saja Jae" aku sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini

"Eumm.. haii" balasnya pelan, apa dia kecewa

Setelah tiba di rumah aku langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa melihat Jaejoong dan berlalu masuk kedalam rumah, padahal biasanya aku akan selalu membukakan pintu untuknya dan menggandeng tangannya masuk kedalam rumah

Aku berjalan menuju kamar dan mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Kenapa Jaejoong kembali padaku? Apa dia menolak Jaehan? … tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Jaejoong menolak Jaehan, Jaejoong sangat mencintainya, bahkan jika Jaehan tidak pergi mungkin mereka sudah menikah sekarang. lalu kenapa Jaejoong ada disini? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak pergi bersamanya?

Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi sepert ini? Bukankah aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Jaejoong dengan cara apapun.. lalu sekarang apa yang aku lakukan? Jika Jaejoong akan bahagia saat kembali bersma Jaehan… maka, bukankah aku harusnya ikut senang. Kenapa aku malah mendiamkannya tadi? Tentu saja Jaejoong akan sedih

"Yun…" suaranya yang indah itu dan sentuhannya yang selalu memberikan getaran dalam diriku.. Jaejoong duduk disampingku menatapku

"Jae.." ucapku sendu balas menatapnya, aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku padanya tadi

"kenap-"

"maafkan aku Jae, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku…" ucapku memotong kata-katanya lalu Jaejoong menyentuhkan jarinya dibibirku

"sssstttt… kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Yun"

"tapi Jae…" aku menyesal.. menyesal dengan perbuatnku tadi tapi.. Jaejoong malah mengarahkan wajahku untuk berbaring di dadanya dan mengusap rambutku perlahan.. rasanya sangat nyaman, seperti semua beban di pundaku hilang

"Yun.." panggilnya

"kau tau Yun.. aku membuat sebuah lagu" lanjutnya.. aku merasa sedikit tenang sekarang

"Mmmm…" responku bingung, apa hubungannya lagu dengan semua ini

"Umm.." jawabnya dan mengangguk

"kau mau lihat?" tanyanya dan menyerahkan buku catatan kecil yang ada di saku depan celananya. aku mengambil buku catatan itu dan membacanya

**About the time when the sun set my footsteps took me**

**Opening my eyes to a place I thought I had forgotten**

**Whether I still have some hatred towards you **

**I want to be free now**

**I believe time would solve everything**

**Was that in itself a foolish belief?**

**Now, I want to just go with the flow of things**

**It doesn't matter to you anymore**

Setelah membaca isi dalam buku catatan kecil itu aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya lagi dengan wajah bingung

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya padaku

"ini…"

"iya, tapi itu belum selesai" ucapnya dan mengambil kembali buku catatannya dari tanganku

"awalnya aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi, tapi aku dapat ide sekarang.. biar aku tuliskan" ucapnya dan mengambil pena di meja samping ranjang kami lalu menuliskan lanjutan lirik lagu itu.

Aku hanya menatapnya yang sedang menulis lirik lagu itu dengan serius. Jaejoong sangat manis dan tampan dalam satu waktu, apakah aku siap jika harus melepaskannya sekarang? aku tidak mungkin siap, tapi… aku harus siap, semua demi kebahagian Jaejoong.

"Ini" Jaejoong kembali menyerahkan buku catatan kecil itu padaku

**From the start a person like you never existed to me**

**The way I didn't to you**

**Remember one day you'll hurt as much as I did**

**From someone other than myself**

**You'll experience the same pain**

**I'm sorry this is all I can do **

**It's the only way, it can be really**

**For that day to come when I can start over like you**

**For me who can't love you and can't help but hate you**

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Jaejoong menulis lirik seperti ini? Bukankah mereka sudah berbaikan.. atau lagu ini untukku…

"Jae…" panggilku

"Hmmm…"

"ini…"

"Yun… tadi Jaehan memintaku untuk kembali padanya" ternyata memang benar mereka sudah berbaikan

"dan aku menolaknya" lanjutnya

"kau membencinya?" tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya

"sebenarnya aku ingin sekali dapat membencinya, tapi sangat sulit… tapi.. tapi.. bukan berarti aku masih menyukainya, hanya saja membenci orang lain itu ternyata sulit"

"kau memang terlalu baik Jae" ucapku tulus

"setidaknya dia merasakan sakit yang kurasakan saat itu" balasnya

"tidak terlalu baik, tapi baik" lanjutku menggodanya karena persaanku sudah sangat lega sekarang… Jaejoong tidak kembali padanya, aku senang..?

"dan… setelah semua kejadian ini aku menyadari satu hal…" Jaejoong menarik napas dalam dan menatapku

"suki dayo" ucapnya

"Huh?" aku balas mentapnya terkejut

"kau bilang apa.. tadi Jae?"

"Yunho-ah suki dayo"

"kau sedang tidak mempermainkanku kan Jae?" tanyanku ragu dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil tersenyum menatapku

"Suki desu.. Jaejoong no koto wa suki desu.. hontou ni.. suki desu" balasku dan memeluk tubuhnya. Aku senang… sangat senang, ternyata Jaejoong membalas perasaanku selama ini padanya.. Jaejoong juga mencintaiku.. dia mencintaiku

"hhhmmmm.." balasya

"tapi Jae.. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ucapkusetelah berfikir kalau ini terlalu tiba-tiba.. tidak mungkin Jaejoong yang selama ini tidak mencintaiku, tiba-tiba saja jadi mencintaiku kan.

"tidak tiba-tiba Yuh, tapi memang aku baru menyadarinya"

"menyadari.. apa?"

"kau Yun.. kau yang selalu ada disisiku dan menjagaku, saat aku sedih kau mampu membuatku tertawa dan menghiburku, juga.. saat aku bahagia... kau mampu membuat kebahagiaan itu berkali-kali lipat. Saat kau pergi sendiri dari Tokyo Tower tadi aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu Yun, aku lemah dan tidak berdaya… kekuatanku dan keberanianku sudah kau genggam seutuhnya dan kini… hatiku.. semuanya sudah kau ambil.. aku..aku mencintaimmu Yun" air mata mulai mentes di pipinya

"Jae-ah… kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku sekarang" aku memeluk tubuhnya lagi, tubuh yang selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk memeluknya dan menyentuhnya

"suki dayo"

"suki desu"

Aku terus memeluknya... kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan dan berikan pada orang lain, hanya aku saja.. rasa cinta Jaejoong hanya milikku seorang mulai saat ini dan selamanya

"Jae.." aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya lembut

"Hmmm.." Jaejoong balas menatapku

Kami terus berpandangan dan saling menatap hingga wajahku sekarang mendekati wajahnya,aku terus mendekat dan semakin mendekat hingga kuletakkan bibirku menyentuh bibir merahnya yang lembut. Ciuman pertamaku dengannya, setelah 9 tahun aku megenalnya dan memendam perasaan ini, inilah perasaan dan cinta yang paling indah yang pernah aku rasakan sejak bersama Jaejoong Perasaan cinta dan dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai

Ciumanku semakin dalam dibibirnya, aku mulai memaksanya membuka mulutnya perlahan dan memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya lalu bermain dengan lidahnya di dalam sana, aku mulai mendorong tubuhnya perlahan hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang bersamaku yang berada diatasnya. Aku selalu memimpikan melakukan hal ini dengan Jaejoong, tapi.. untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya

"Yun…-ah" desahannya membuatku melayang dan tentu saja aku tahu Jaejoong mulai kehabisan nafas begitu juga dengan diriku

Setelah puas dengan bibir merahnya aku segera melepaskan ciumanku di bibirnya dan beralih menuju lehernya yang putih. Aku terus menciumi leher Jaejoong menuju jakunnya dan menjilatinya perlahan untuk memberikan sensasi nikmat. Aku tidak tahan ini lagi terlalu menyenangkan, aku seperti sedang berada diatas awan

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, aku tersu saja menciumi setiap sudut di lehernya dan terus menjalar kepundaknya. Aku terus menciumi lehernya hingga tidak ada lagi warna putih kulitnya dan berganti dengan warna merah, tanda yang aku buat sebagai pemilik tubuhnya seutuhnya. Kumasukan tanganku kedalam bajunya dan berusaha melepas kancing baju itu satu-persatu hingga tubuh putihnya terlihat jelas di hadapanku. Ciumanku pun beralih dan mulai turun menuju dadanya

"Yun.. ak.. aku-"

Mendengar ucapanya barusan aku seperti tersadar dan segera melepaskan ciumanku ditubuhnya… kembali aku menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir dan takut, aku takut telah membuatnya ketakutan dan membenciku

"Jae-ah.. gomen ne, aku.. aku" ucapku menundukkan wajahku menyesal.. aku telah memaksanya, tentu saja Jaejoong belum siap untuk ketahap ini… kami baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi aku sudah membuatnya takut seperti ini.

"Yun.." Jaejoong menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat wajahku perlahan dengan tetap menatapku lembut

"tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu"

"tapi.. aku tadi memaksamu.."

"kau tidak memaksaku Yun, aku juga ingin melakukannya.. aku ingin menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu, tapi.. Yun, bolehkah jika kita melakukannya setelah aku merasa siap?" tanyanya ragu padaku

"tentu saja Jae, aku tidak mau memaksamu.." jawabku sedikit tenang karena Jaejoong tidak membenciku karena itu dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya

Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Jaejoong, aku akan selalu memperhatikan dan melindunginya, aku akan selalu memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang dalam setiap setuhan dan ucapanku padanya.. tidak pernah sekalipun aku melewatkan hari tanpa merasakan kebagiaan yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong dan aku akan membalas kebahagiaan itu berkali-kali lipat… walaupun aku harus menunggu sampai 3 bulan untuk kesiapan hati dan jiwanya dengan sentuhanku.. aku tulus mencintainya dan akan menunggu selama apapun Jaejoong memberiku waktu padaku.. aku tidak akan pernah memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya

Rasa cinta seperti ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagiku, Jaejoong adalah orang yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku, Jaejoong lah yang pertama yang mampu masuk kedalam hatiku sedalam ini tanpa aku bisa mengeluarkannya dan tidak bisa menolak untuk menguncinya selamanya disana… aku akan selalu menjaga rasa cinta ini hingga tiba saat aku harus melepaskannya bersama nyawaku.

'Suki dayo' kata ajaib yang mengubah hidupku

-End-

*)

Gomen ne: Sorry

Arigatou: Thank you

Hontouni arigatou: Thank you so much

Baka: Stupid

Sankyuu na: Thanks

Baka janai: Don't be stupid

Haii: Ne

Oyasumi: Sweet dream

Ohayou: Morning

Ie: Nope

Doita: Your welcome

Suki dayo: I love you

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments kamu biar Jaehan tahu berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini ^^

Bales2 ^^

**kucing****liar** :: Hai… sankyuu udah mau mampir dan baca ^^

**diitactorlove** :: Ya… saengie *ikutan* makasih udah mau mampir dan baca ^^

**HiMi****Duckbutt** :: Hehee… sekali-kali nyempil saeng Xp

**Enno****KimLee** :: Jaehan masih sadar diri. Heheee- mana mungkin Yunjae bisa dipisahin… hohoooohoohoo

**YunJae****Jungsooholic** :: Yosh! Ini saya buat lagi, tapi malah di waktu sibuk… ga masalah, ini juga ff lama ^^

**futari****chan** :: Sankyuu udah mau mampir dan baca ^^


End file.
